In such a digitizing device, as has become known from, e.g., West German Patent No. DE-PS 19,43,217, the scanning element is moved manually in two mutually perpendicular coordinate directions over a defined curve path. At predetermined points on this curve path, coordinate signals, which correspond to the actual position of the scanning element, are generated automatically or manually via a release element. These signals are sent to a memory.
The prior-art digitizing devices have a highly sophisticated design and are therefore expensive.